Until Death
by LadyPerfect
Summary: Some Bevin Drama ! Character Death , My First FanFic Ever! Rated T Cuz im Paranoid ! :'D Read and Review PLEASE ! This is a One shot !


This was Finished At 8:52 PM 4/13/2012

**Declare** : I DON'T Own Ben 10 Or Any character , **Man Of Action** On the Other Hand Does - Lucky Basterd's ! -.-

**Before you Read** : This Is My First English Story EVER ! So PLEASE take it Easy On Me ! I started Learning English Only Two years Ago :') , And when Grammly reviewed

This i Felt Awfull ! i know My grammer and Spelling sucks ! Please be Nice !

**Warnings** : Some Bevin /characters Death / Angst / Drama

* * *

** Beginning :**

**( Ben's POV )**

" Why " I scream As i Fall On The Hard Green Grass , My voice bearly coming Out .. Everything is Too Much now , Why Did This Happen to me ? How Did I ever Let this This

" **Thing** " Happen ? ... Tears Falling On My cheek's , Mixing With Rain As i remember The Day That My Life was _ruined_ In

- **Beginning Of Flashback** - ( _Third Person POV_ ) -

On the metal ground laid a shaking Ben , His hands cuffed behind his back. And his legs tied with a heavy chain , he tried to move .. to Scream .. But the fear had _paralyzed_ His whole body.

With his brain working in lightining speed he yalled " **ANYONE** , Is there anybody here ? " Few minutes passed And no reply , With red weak eyes Looking evreywhere he tried to move

And all He was Able to is move his Legs a bit . His eyes Widend in shock as he Saw _Blood_ .. Blood covering Him From head to toe , And then He started hearing Foot steps Coming Frighteningly closer

**"** Morning , Sleepy princess **"** Said a Dark voice ,And Soon the Owner of It was infront of him , With a Long muscular Body And Blood covered hands .. He Looked exactly Like a **Devil **

" Who The Hell are you ! " Shouted Ben with as much haterd he Managed .. " Me ? " Said the Man in Fake innocent , " _Death _, Pain , Hell , Lucifer " He said

And The corner of His Lips curled To form a Demonic smile , With eyes **Filled** with Pure darkness , Ben could feel his body shiver As the man came slowly Closer , " Took me Long Enough to Find you Tennyson "

And All That Ben Saw was a Metal injection _stabbed_ in His nick .

-** End Of ****Flashback** - ( Going On With the Third Person POV )

Ben wrapped his arms around his Legs , And rested his chin on his knee's , " No , No , No ! " He Mumbled between his sobs .

And the Next things he know's , there's some strong arms wrapped on his neck , " Shhh , Its Okay , I'm_ here_ " Said a very **familiar** voice

Ben _immediately_ turned around and whisperd softly "** K-Kevin** ? W-What are you Doing Here ? " , " Im Here To Help you , Fool " Said The Raven Haird Teen With a Soft Smile

" Gramps Told Me The _Whole story_ ... So I Came " He Added With a Strong Tone , " You Cant " Ben Simply stated , " Its All Done , I Cant Do Anything " He Continued as

He buried his forhead in kevin's chest , " Well , Where's The Strong-Smoothie Addicted-Happy Ben That i **know** ? " , a Long Silence Fell in , Tears Started Floating

From The burnett's eyes , **"** _Dead_ **"** , " Hmm ? i Dont Understand ya Benji " , " That Ben Is **Dead** .. Kev " .. " im a Monster Now .. Its either you Do _it_ Or i will "

Ben Stood Up And started Walking away , Leaving a Dumbstrucked Kevin Looking At him , " Do It Kevin " He said throwing a Very unusual Shapped Gun to the Other

" B-Ben " , " DO IT NOW " Shouted Ben With An Ice Cold Voice , " NO " Screamed Back Kevin " I DIDNT TAKE ALL THOSE YARS OF LOOKNG TO KILL YOU NOW " He said With a Dark

Tone , " Too Bad , You're Too Weak ... Levin " Shrugged Ben , His Toxic Green eyes Were Always Filled with Happiness , But Now Are Filled With Angst, **Fear** , Sorrow , Even _Death _.

He Took a few steps Further Away From The One That He Always Loved , And then slowly placed His Hands In a _Hidden_ Pocket inside His Jacket , And Took a Devil Red Blade From It

And With One Swift Move .. It was in His Own _**Heart**_ , A Loud Falling Noise Made Kevin turned Around , His Dark Brown Eyes Widend in shock , And His Body _trembled_ with

Pure Horror As He Screamed And rushed To The body thats now on the Ground , " k-kevin " Called Ben As he Coughed Some _Blood_ , " Take Care Of My Family " He

Continued With a Very

Weak Voice , " Why ? " .. " Why Ben ! ..**WHY** ! " Screamed Kevin As Held The Body even Closer To his body , " i _Love_ you K-Kevin " Whispered Ben As his Eyeslid came

closer and Closer , Taking Him To a Forever Sleep , Maby Heaven , And Maybe to Hell , " i Fucking Love you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson " _Hissed_ Kevin Between His tears .

With weak Arms He Pleaced the Dead Body Of His eternal Love Softly On The Floor , And With a Shaky yet gentle hand he Removed the Blade From Ben's Cheast .. But only

To Plant it In His .. As He **Fiercely** Shoved the Blade in His Heart , He Fell Next To Ben's Body , As His Vision Turned Dark He Whisperd " Now _even_ Death cant Do Us Apart Benji "

And The Same _**Everlasting**_ Sleep That Took His Lover took Him .. _Perhaps_ The after Life , If There's One Will Be Better For Both Them , Maybe They Will Be Togther Fainly

And That Was The Day that The Couple Had To test There Hardest **Oath** , That Even Deth Cant Break The _Bond_ Of Two Hearts in Love ... !

**_The End _**

Please Read And Review :'D 3

I'm Going To Start a Multi - chaptered Ben 10 FanFic , Pm If you Wanna Help :'D


End file.
